


The Fall

by RellaStark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Dean, Demon Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RellaStark/pseuds/RellaStark
Summary: Lo sabían, lo supieron desde el principio, desde antes de su nacimiento: Samuel Winchester debía ser eliminado. La abominación debía ser destruida.
Sabían que debía ser eliminado porque eventualmente caería. Era el destino, y el destino no se puede contradecir. Y Dios sabía que en su caída arrastraría a su hermano con él.
Y el mundo sería destruido.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta no es una historia fluffy y dulce. Wincest.  
> Advertidos estáis y bienvenidos seáis al pecado.

El destino es una puta malcriada y traidora, y eso era algo que Dean Winchester había aprendido a muy temprana edad. Cuatro años tenía, con su rostro de niño, su suave melena rubia al viento y sus pecas traviesas por todas partes, así era cuando la realidad del mundo le cayó encima como un mazazo y perdió su niñez de golpe.

Ese 2 de noviembre de 1983, Dean supo dos cosas: una, que el mal existía y era muy real, aunque no llegase a asimilarlo hasta más tarde. Y dos: su hermano era su nueva vida.

Casi no lo recuerda, pero hubo un tiempo en el que eran John, Mary y él. Una familia ejemplar, una familia feliz. Entonces llegó Samuel, y el pequeño Dean fue aún más feliz cuando tuvo aquella cosita pequeña y tibia en los brazos.

  
Entonces eran John y Mary, unos padres amables y cariñosos, Dean y el pequeño Sammy. Y nunca hubo un tiempo en el que Dean fuese más feliz que aquellos días, en los que comía lo que su madre cocinaba, ayudaba a su padre con el coche entre risas y más tarde le daba las buenas noches a su hermano con un beso en la frente.

El Destino es una puta cegada con su existencia.

 

***

 

Los rumores vienen y van, en semi silencios, en ratos muertos. Sam Winchester, dicen; la abominación, dicen. Es el recipiente de Lucifer, el ángel caído, dicen, debe ser eliminado, dicen. Nunca se pronuncia en voz alta, nunca hay órdenes oficiales, nadie quiere ser asumir que el Apocalipsis llegará de manera inevitable.

El ambiente en el Cielo es tenso, cargado de secretos y engaños, lleno de esos rumores dichos a media voz. La revolución se gesta lentamente ya en ese momento clave del 83, los dos bandos se establecen desde un principio.

Algunos soldados de Dios ansían la llegada de la lucha final, mientras otros sienten en sus entrañas que la muerte es la solución final.

Castiel observa inmóvil, impasible. Observa cómo nace la Abominación y no lo entiende, observa cómo el ambiente se vuelve más y más tenso con sus hermanos y lo no entiende, ve a Mary arder en Kansas y no lo entiende. Ve la inmoralidad entre los hermanos y no lo entiende. Ve la familia rota y eso sí, eso sí que lo entiende, mientras ve como los suyos se dividen.

Desde ese mismo momento sabe que nada será lo mismo.

 

***

 

—Idiota.  
—Puta.

Los hermanos crecen, y con ellos crece la Abominación, aunque eso ellos no lo llegarán a saber hasta que enfrentan a Azazel. Los hermanos crecen, el paso del tiempo poblando sus cuerpos (y no sólo los cuerpos) de cicatrices, la mente de pecados. 

Dean tiene 18 años, Sam tiene 14 y está dejando de ser un niño. Larguirucho y desgarbado, demasiado alto, demasiado anguloso para su edad. Demasiado listo. La nariz siempre metida en algún libro, demasiadas preguntas y curiosidades, demasiado Sam. 

No ha conocido a su madre, las decisiones de su padre le pesan más en la mente cada día que pasa y siente cómo se desvanece la admiración que siempre ha sentido por su hermano mayor.

Dean, oh, Dean. Cuerpo atlético, sonrisa pícara pero un mar de ternura, eternos ojos verdes, un millón de pecas. El capullo que le puso crema de afeitar en el champú, pero que daría su vida por él sin dudarlo. Su todo desde que lo recuerda, su primer confidente, amigo, consejero, eterno guía. Su superhéroe.

La vieja admiración que siente por él se desvanece, se transforma en otra cosa más oscura, más pecaminosa, algo sucio que Sam deja pasar igual que pasa el tiempo y él es una contradicción en sí mismo. Quiere marcharse, alejarse de todo y de todos; de John, el recuerdo viviente de la pérdida de la madre que no recuerda, la viva esencia de alguien se pierde a sí mismo en la venganza. De Dean, un estúpido soldado que nunca supo decir no, el reflejo de una vida que no quiere para sí mismo. Su mayor vergüenza.

Tiene 18 y una decisión tomada. Abandona en barco. En ese momento no lo sabe, pero el día que se marcha es el día que el corazón de Dean se parte por la mitad y no se recompone en mucho tiempo. En realidad, nunca lo hace del todo. 

Sam quiere una vida normal, alejada de los viajes de carretera, de los monstruos, de los demonios. El Destino es una zorra despiadada e irónica.

  

***

  

Y el niño de los ojos de Azazel finalmente se dejó arrastrar en una vorágine mortífera de adicción. Años luchando contra lo que corría por su sangre, años y años negándose a ser lo que Azazel quería que fuera, salvando personas, cazando monstruos… cuantos años desperdiciados. Ser un demonio era mucho mejor y bastante más útil.

Ruby no fue el problema, Lilith tampoco. Acabó con Ruby chasqueando los dedos, envió a Lilith muy lejos casi sin esforzarse, viendo la frustración en los ojos de la demonio al ver sus esperanzas de traer a su creador de vuelta rotas.  
La postura irascible, el cabello revuelto, los ojos negros. Cuando los cierra, aún puede ver la cara de Dean, incrédula al ver por fin en lo que su hermano, su pequeño hermano se había convertido.

—Mi rey…

El infierno lo recibió con los brazos inesperadamente abiertos después de todo, de todos los que mató y envió de vuelta. Sam Winchester se había ganado una reputación dudosa, pero los seguidores de Azazel eran muchos y cuando cayó en brazos de la sangre de demonio surgieron de nuevo.

—Mi rey…

—Soy el rey del Infierno. Puedo tener lo que quiera, ¿no es así? -divaga, perdido en el hilo de su pensamiento. Su figura nada tiene que ver con aquel desgarbado chico apenas mayor de edad que se marchó a Standford buscando normalidad. Normalidad, piensa, y sonríe de forma cruel.

Él nunca ha podido ser normal, nunca tuvo la oportunidad real y lo sabe. Lo sabe y casi, casi le dolería, si no se hubiera desprovisto de la inútil moralidad humana, de la autocompasión, de los deseos de ser un humano normal y decadente en una vida igual de monótona, normal y decadente para acabar de manera poco deseable.

 —Por supuesto, mi rey, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Sam mira a la demonio postrada a los pies de su trono y sonríe, sonríe como si acabaran de decirle que mañana es navidad y tendrá regalos. Y de cierta manera, es así. Sus ojos se vuelven negros por un instante, antes de sonreír y susurrar casi para sí mismo.

—Quiero a mi hermano.

El Destino siempre ha sabido que si Sam caía, Dean caería con él.

 

 


End file.
